Movie Night
by Lotus Butterfly
Summary: Nero had his reasons for starting the tradition. Just as Dante had his reasons for going along with it. Warning, mega fluff and mild angst ahead! DxN. Rated T for cursing. Really now just a place for me to dump fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

_Another random late night oneshot attack_

**A/N:** In all honesty, after describing a 'movie night' in my previous oneshot **Craving**, I wanted to write out a separate oneshot about Dante and Nero cuddling on the couch in front of the tv and completely ignoring the movie in favor of just focusing on each other. As such, this oneshot turned out mega fluffy, but also a bit angsty. Also, I hate the ending. I started out strong but then ran outta steam towards the end, I think that's why. Once I've had some sleep I may go back and edit it, we'll see.

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry and its characters belong to Capcom.

**Pairing: **Dante/Nero (established relationship)

**Warnings:** Freakish amounts of DxN fluff ahead, which consequently could lead to OoCness. But hey, how do WE know what they'd act like in a situation like this? You never come across it in the games aside from a very brief moment of interaction where they're mildly kind to someone. For all we know, these two could be TOTAL cuddle-bugs.

**Dedication:** Ah hell, might as well make this one out to Blood of Dusk. HERE is the fluff I'm sure you wanted and deserve. Sorry there's no hot lovin' thrown in the mix. Just fluff. Don't choke on it. There's cotton everywhere...

Everybody enjoy and be happy! ...be happy damn it!

* * *

**-Movie Night-**

The lights were out, the tv was on and the movie was just starting. Nero straightened from setting a large bowl of still warm popcorn on the previously messy coffee table and scowled at the empty red couch. Where the hell was Dante? He knew it was movie night; they'd made it a tradition to sit and watch a movie together once a week. Dante may think of it as just an opportunity to feel him up, but to Nero, movie night was special. It was the one time he really allowed himself to let down his guard and be open about his feelings for the stupid old pervert.

A fact that said old pervert didn't seem to take seriously.

Dante finally came tromping across the wooden floor towards the faintly illuminated area in the otherwise dark office, wearing only his red jeans. "What's that look for?" he asked in regard to the kid's glare.

"You're late." He huffed.

The elder hunter raised an eyebrow at that. "A guy can't even take a piss in his own home anymore without getting crap for it. What's the world coming to?" he heaved a dramatic sigh and dropped down onto the couch, arms stretched over the back of the old piece of furniture. When Nero didn't join him, Dante grinned up at his fuming mate and patted the empty side of the couch. "Come on, babe, let's watch our movie. I know you've been looking forward to tonight all week." He knew he had. He loved being able to hold Nero without the younger complaining about it.

Nero rolled his eyes, but did sit; keeping his arms crossed and even though he tried to cover it, the kid's devil bringer sometimes pulsed brightly enough to rival the glow from the flickering television. Neither seemed to really care what movie was put in. Nero seemed to have a stash of easily ignored movies that would just quietly play in the back ground.

For the first fifteen minutes or so, they sat in silence, Nero still a bit stiff and huffy and Dante sprawled lazily on his side of the couch, occasionally partaking in a bit of the popcorn sitting on the table between them. Both pairs of blue eyes were locked on the tv, but as usual, neither were interested in the movie itself. Dante was just waiting for Nero to close the distance between them and the younger hunter was trying to resist the urge to do just that.

Eventually though, Nero cracked and found himself scooting closer to the elder until he was pressed against Dante's side. He sighed and relaxed when the arm still resting behind him on the couch curled warmly around his shoulders, a hand sliding into his hair. A pleased purr slipped out before he could stop it, and Nero forced himself to not be embarrassed about it. This was what movie night was about.

Intimacy.

Not mindless groping, not pointless, wild, raw animalistic sex, but the gentler, romantic side of their relationship. It did exist, they both had human in them after all. Nero more than Dante, which would be why the younger part-devil would always be the first to cuddle; hell, why they had this movie night in the first place since it had been his idea. His want. He'd _craved_ being close to Dante just to be close.

Even now, Nero was happy to turn his face into the half-devil's neck and just breathe in the purely masculine scent. Sure, it affected him like it always did, but he was too content to act on it. Nero just breathed in his mate, lightly brushing his nose over the pale skin, that happy purr only rising in volume. He only smiled when he heard Dante purr in reply and begin to pet his hair gently. Those slow, careful movements were what made these nights perfect, were what made Nero always come back for more.

Dante could kill with skill and ease, and those same hands could drive his body wild, put his mind on the fritz until he couldn't even remember his own name. But they could also calm him, comfort him, and growing up in Fortuna, a place that frowned upon public displays of affection of any kind, even holding hands, Nero had been deprived of such contact.

It didn't take more than a couple minutes of cuddling into Dante's side before Nero shifted and crawled completely into the elder's lap, curling up against his chest.

Dante shifted into a more comfortable position once Nero moved, wrapping his arms around his younger mate before turning to lay back so his head rested on the arm of the couch, one leg bent on the couch while the other was planted on the floor, letting Nero lay against him and still have leg room. Hearing the kid purring happily and nuzzling into his bare chest made his heart skip a few beats. Nero could growl and gripe and bluster with the best of them, but underneath it all, he was still just a kid. Young and vulnerable. It made the elder feel protective and at the same time brought out a level of caring and gentleness even Dante didn't know he was capable of. Nero reminded him that he wasn't like the demons he hunted. Reminded him that he was human too and possessed a heart that could love another person, which set him apart from those monsters.

He sighed lightly and stared at the dark ceiling, eyes slowly closing as he felt the claws of Nero's devil arm lightly scraping over his skin as the armored fingers tensed and then relaxed, gently kneading at his skin. He placed his hand back on the younger's snowy-white hair that was nearly glowing in the artificial light of the tv that was still playing the forgotten movie. Dante without a doubt loved Nero. It wasn't just his demon deciding it was ready to settle down and Nero was just a good candidate for a mate. Of course he loved having a partner who also had demonic blood. The sex was incredible, he could let loose without worry, because Nero would just heal almost as quickly as he would. But the flip side of that, of having a steady partner, someone who knew what you liked without being told, that was a pleasure he'd never really known before. And Dante didn't know how he'd gotten by without it now.

Nero shifted against him, pressing closer and lifting his head to press a kiss to his jaw, slowly rubbing soft lips along the rough stubble there and laughing quietly.

Dante looked down at his mate curiously. "What's so funny?" he couldn't seem to raise his voice above a whisper, afraid it would break the kid out of his cuddly moment and he was enjoying it far too much to let that happen.

The younger hunter crinkled his nose a bit, a look that was absolutely adorable and made Dante want to kiss him senseless. "I was just curious what it would feel like to do that." Nero admitted openly. When they were like this, he felt like he could tell Dante anything. "It kinda hurts, but tickles at the same time. Weird."

"_You're_ weird." Dante hummed back, leaning up to kiss Nero's forehead before relaxing back again. As expected, Nero snorted at that but settled back down to resume cuddling, nuzzling the more experienced hunter's chest once more.

Neither noticed when the movie ended, the tv eventually going to a blue screen that couldn't even begin to compete with the purer blue glow from Nero's devil bringer. Dante thought his mate had fallen asleep, but as soon as he tried to sit up, the younger man braced himself up on Dante's chest and looked down at him seriously, eyes a deep, midnight blue in the darkness.

"I love you, Dante." He whispered, half afraid he hadn't said it loud enough and half worried that Dante did hear it.

Dante stared into those anxious eyes, seeing every hidden thought and feeling Nero had in that moment and they only made the protectiveness and love he already felt grow. He smiled softly and cupped Nero's cheek in his palm, the smile only growing when the kid nuzzled into his hand.

"I love you too, Nero."

Nero's eyes lit up at that and his returning smile was a mixture of relief and sheer happiness. He leaned forward for a lingering kiss before laying back against Dante, eyes half lidded as he listened to the steady heartbeat under his ear, felt the elder's warmth seeping into him, the deep vibration of his mate's demon purring flooded through every inch of Nero's body until any tiny lingering tension was gone and he felt boneless, completely defenseless.

But he didn't care if he couldn't move. He knew without a doubt Dante would be there if something should happen.

Wrapping his arms gently around Nero, Dante finally closed his eyes, filled with joy at having someone to call his own, at having his love returned, but at the same time terrified that at any moment he could lose all he'd gained. He'd lost nearly everyone else he'd ever cared about.

Nero was different though, he'd already proven that he was stronger than he looked. The kid could take anything and come out standing. That was the hope that Dante clung to anyway.

He almost choked up like a pansy when Nero murmured his name sleepily and lifted his head to nuzzle into his neck again. Dante couldn't speak for the kid, but he had a feeling they both had the same thought at the end of these movie nights every week.

_Fuck the world, just let this moment last forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ugh, first I disappear and then I give you guys a crappy sequel? All I have to offer in consolation is a sloppy, thrown together...whatever this thing is -points to oneshot-

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry and it's characters belong to Capcom

**Warnings: **Badly written fluff. Plus...it's messy and makes no real sense...eh -shrugs-

**Dedications: Valenwind**for the PM. It's nice to be reminded that people out there think of me occasionally, lol! And to answer your question, yeah I'm okay (obviously) I would've replied, but my internet was being sketchy there for a while.

And my happy random L4D buddy. Nothing makes you feel better quite like bum-rushing Tanks with no weapon other than a Medkit to slap it with.

Hope you guys read this anyway, even though no real effort was put into it.

* * *

**-Movie Night 2-**

Nero flopped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh; eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed. He was tired beyond words after today's mission. Nothing had gone the way it had been planned. He and Dante answered the call, both just as eager to have something to do, only to find their target had suffered a severe case of misidentification. They weren't equipped to deal with the demons they'd had to fight.

Which equaled disaster and scrambling to improvise a battle strategy.

Long story short, they both suffered some brutal wounds and the fight had taken nearly all afternoon instead of the hour they'd estimated.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open as he realized something. It was Friday. End of the week. Tonight was movie night.

Galvanized into sudden action with a rush of excited energy, Nero pushed up to his feet and went to the small, abused tv and the box next to it that was stuffed with easily ignored movies. He looked around the room and frowned over how long it was taking Dante to finish his shower. The older hunter had taken the brunt of the damage from the demons they fought earlier. Since he could heal faster, Nero hadn't argued too much about the decision the old man made to take body shots for him.

But what if he ended up seriously hurt? Sure he could heal fast, but the older hunter wasn't God.

Ignoring the movie in favor of checking on his lover, Nero stood up and headed for the stairs, ascending them at a steady pace though his legs were sore and still bleeding under the bandages. Halfway down the hall, he realized that the shower wasn't running and knocked on the still closed bathroom door. "Dante? Are you in there?" he asked.

When he got no reply, the younger man snorted and tried the knob, unsurprised to find it unlocked. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the door open and stopped cold.

Dante was sitting on the floor, half propped up against the wall, chin tucked into his chest. He had one leg drawn up, the other propped up on the toilet, arms crossed loosely over his middle. The older man's state of disarray, dirty and bloody clothes, and messy hair hanging over his closed eyes was enough sign that Dante hadn't even showered, just come into the bathroom and passed out.

It was irritating and amusing all at once. Who thought the old man could look so cute?

"Hey," Nero crouched down next to the slumbering man and placed his right hand on Dante's shoulder, giving him a small shake. "Hey, Dante. Get up you lazy bastard." Despite his words, there was an unmistakable hint of humor in the words.

Dante mumbled something as his head lolled onto the demonic hand and Nero felt something in his chest give a sharp jerk.

He shook his head at his own thoughts and tried to tug his hand free…and failing. "Great, you get to sleep and I have to sit here. I don't think so old man, give it!" he growled and yanked at his hand, finally getting it free and the force sent him falling back onto his ass with a grunt.

Dante's nose scrunched up slightly before sky blue eyes opened half-way to regard to the disgruntled teen next to him. "What's that look for?" he mumbled, yawning.

Nero just continued to scowl at him. "Do I really have to explain it?"

It was then that Dante realized where he was napping and laughed a little. "Wow, guess I just dreamed my shower, huh?"

"Either take one or go to bed. I'm going to watch a movie." Nero huffed as he got to his feet, brushing off his own set of clean clothes. He would've had a shower himself, but he'd been nice and let Dante have the first one, since the older hunter had gotten hit so many times.

Dante raised a brow as his partner left the room, wondering why the kid was so moody at him just catching a few z's on the bathroom floor. He frowned as he thought about it, managing to work himself up to his feet. He stretched and yawned again, wincing as all the movement jostled a couple still healing wounds. Sighing, he stripped down and finally twisted the shower on. It only took more than a couple minutes because he was too tired to scrub himself and mostly stood under the warm spray until the water ran clear…well, clear-ish. He was still bleeding a little.

Stepping out of the shower, the demon hunter wrapped a towel around his waist and poked at a few of the red claw marks on his chest and side, trying to see some of the stinging wounds he could feel on his back. Dante tried to muster up the energy and care to patch them all up, but instead sank back to the floor and resumed the same cramped position he'd been napping in before, still wondering about why Nero seemed so upset earlier as his eyes fell closed, too heavy to keep open.

-o-o-o-

Movie night sucked by yourself, Nero decided about an hour later, finally growing sick of watching what amounted to a really terrible movie and switching the tv off. He tossed the remote somewhere and looked up at the ceiling from where he was sprawled on the couch. Dante hadn't come back down, but at least this time he'd heard the shower turn on for a while, so maybe he'd just gone to bed.

Figuring that was the best end to the lost evening at this point, Nero rolled off his back and stood. He looked around the darkened office and tried not to be girly and let the loss of movie night's usual cuddling bother him.

He retraced his earlier steps up the staircase, but was confused to find their bedroom empty. Hadn't Dante gone to bed? The older man hadn't come downstairs at any point, so where else could he have gone? On a hunch, Nero turned to the bathroom door, seeing it was closed still. He couldn't help but snort and he forced himself to turn back to the bedroom and crawl into bed. If the idiot wanted to sleep on the bathroom floor, let him. Nero couldn't care less.

The loss of his movie night apparently bothered him regardless of his denial.

-o-o-o-

Morning found Dante asleep in the bathroom, back against the side of the tub, facing the door and both knees drawn up. His arms were crossed over a chest, but it wasn't his own. At some point during the night, Nero had left the bed and came into the bathroom instead, dragging a blanket with him. Cradled against the elder's warm chest and enclosed by the strong legs, the teen found sleep overtaking him quickly whereas almost three hours tossing around in bed alone had garnered no rest. The fact that the bathroom floor was cool and uncomfortable, the room was cramped with both of them in it, was ignored.

Because though it wasn't their usual routine, Nero still got what he always sought during his movie nights.

He got to be with Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just felt so damn bad that it's taking me forever to update **Over and Over** that I threw this together for you guys. Also, I'm not feeling very well lately and that makes me want to be fluffy. Since my current story has a serious lack of fluff, I figured I'd just add a new part to this 'collection' of oneshots. What you all need to remember is that the common theme these oneshots share is Nero's want to cuddle, it doesn't necessarily have to take place at Devil May Cry or have a movie involved.

With that in mind, I got inspiration for this from riding the bus myself to work. Anyways, I was sitting near the back of the bus yesterday and I saw a couple get on and they didn't want to sit because they couldn't sit next to each other. So they ended up standing together and I thought it was really sweet (don't ask me why, I'm a romantic, we don't follow logic).

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry and its characters belong to Capcom. The only thing I own is a fat, fluffy cat and a really annoying chest cold that won't go away.

**Dedications:** All my readers, current, new, veteran, lurker, you're all loved (and I hope if any of you live near or on the east coast that you're braving the storm and staying in one piece). I shouldn't ask for more than just your support by reading what I write, but I won't argue if any of you wanna leave really niiiice reviews full of kind words that make me smile. (d'ohoho)

* * *

**-Movie Night 3-**

Rain fell in a steady, moderate drizzle, covering everything in a shimmering sheen, highlighted by the occasional flash of lightning that rolled through the oppressive, almost purple clouds overhead. The streets were relatively empty, considering it was getting rather late. The weather seemed to be keeping a lot of the pedestrian traffic indoors. Cars rushed past on the street, throwing up waves of water that splashed across the sidewalks, one narrowly missing the two figures standing under a blue sign, tiredly but patiently waiting.

"You even gonna make it back to the hotel, kid?" Dante asked with amusement. He'd admit to being weary himself, but Nero looked about ready to topple over. For the third time, he reached out to steady the younger man who was swaying from trying to stand on his own next to the red-clad devil slayer.

Nero just grunted in answer, eyes barely open and trained down the street. The two of them had been called out of town for a job. Needless to say, it had been pretty big and both of them were exhausted and ready to tumble into bed and sleep for a week. It wouldn't have been quite so bad if Dante's car hadn't decided to break down before they left. Or if the job was anywhere near the hotel they were staying in. As it was the demon hunters were left to wait in the dark and rain for the city's bus to arrive.

After what felt like another hour but couldn't have been more than ten minutes at most, the bright lights of the public transport vehicle illuminated them as it rumbled to a noisy stop, the air brakes letting out a protesting huff. The doors flipped open and Dante couldn't help but smile, grateful to just get out of the rain. He grabbed Nero's arm and hauled the half-sleeping kid onto the bus, dropping their fare into the little box before surveying the interior. There weren't many people on the bus this late, but there were more than he'd anticipated. There were open seats, but none that would allow the two hunters to sit together.

Dante chose to move partway down the aisle between the seats, both hands up over his head to grasp the bars to keep himself from being pitched forward as the bus lurched back into motion. Nero, who hadn't managed to find anything to hold onto, fell into Dante and flailed a bit to get a good grip on the older man so he didn't end up flat on his ass.

Grumbling out a curse, Nero lifted his head, looking a bit more alert from the near fall. "Sit down already." He muttered.

Smirking at that, Dante instead turned to face Nero, hands keeping a solid hold on the bars. The younger hunter wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and scowled at him. "There's really nowhere to sit and besides, we're kind of dirty." He pointed out. Both of them were covered in mud and wet grass, dripping on the already wet floor of the bus. There was most likely blood on one or both of them somewhere as well. At least both their swords had managed to fit into the guitar case Dante had slung on his back, their guns more easily hidden under their long coats.

"I don't want to stand," Nero complained, dropping his face onto Dante's chest. His cheeks grew warm when he felt the older man kiss the top of his head. Involuntarily, or so he'd prefer to think, Nero's arms tightened around Dante's waist. This job had interfered with their traditional movie night. He'd hoped they could get back to the hotel at a reasonable enough hour to maybe find something on the cheap tv in their room to watch so he could cover up the fact that all he wanted to do was cuddle. Instead things had gotten out of hand and now they were spending their evening waiting for and riding a smelly, wet city bus. None of the other passengers really gave them more than a passing glance and it wasn't like they could see much anyway. It was nearly pitch black outside and the soft glow of the blue fluorescent lights that lined either side of the bus above the windows didn't really illuminate much.

For some reason, Nero found their current positions rather comfortable. Even the harsh jerking of the bus as it turned a corner or came to a sudden stop couldn't rouse him once he fell back into his half-slumbering state, eyes slowly closing of their own volition. He sighed tiredly and nuzzled into Dante's chest, ignoring how the cold metal buckles of the holsters strapped across the older man's chest bit into his skin. He let himself be lulled by the somewhat gentle, sometimes awkward, swaying that constantly brought his and Dante's bodies together and then pushed them apart.

Dante's chin rubbed over the top of his head and Nero didn't even open his eyes as he instinctively lifted his head, half-expecting the lips that pressed against his own. The kiss was brief, it had to be since the bus seemed determined to toss them around, but it was warm and sweet, giving Nero a taste of that closeness he was always craving. In fact, since starting their 'movie nights', Nero found his want for touch increasing instead of being sated.

After the bus went around another corner and came to a stop, they tried again, this time managing to get a good ten seconds of lip lock before the large vehicle jerked itself back into motion, snapping Nero's head back on his neck. The young man frowned at the small whiplash and glared at nothing in particular, making Dante chuckle affectionately at the endearing fit of temper.

"You're so cute, Nero."

Nero's frown only deepened as he focused the glare on Dante before thumping his head back onto the older half-devil's chest to hide the blush he couldn't stop. "Shut up," he muttered, the words muffled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dante replied, smiling and readjusting his grip so he could have one arm free to wrap around Nero and hold him closer, watching out the window for their stop.

And Nero didn't have another complaint for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Howdy people. Uh...I would say this is awkward just showing up with an update randomly out of the blue, but it's not. It's like coming home after a long vacation. Kind of bittersweet that the break is over but at the same time you're just happy to be home around familiar people and places. Things got pretty hectic and they're still in that zip code. This update is spurred by the fact that I owe **Blood of Dusk **some Christmas presents. She got me a present on dA and in return I let her pick whatever she wanted me to write. She originally asked for a new chapter of **Over and Over**, and that's almost finished, but since this ended up a late present, I added onto it. So this is part 1 of 3!

As a side note, I encourage you guys to visit my profile if you haven't already. I put up a link to my deviantart account. I update my journal there fairly regularly and it will explain in better detail what's been going on and why I've been away so long. Love you all, enjoy this first update of hopefully many (but at least 3 xD) and Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry and its characters belong to Capcom

**Warnings: **None that I'm really aware of other than suggestive themes?

**Dedication: **To **Blood of Dusk**, who is a great buddy and has taken time to send me messages and comments on my random journal entries all this time. You're just plain awesome.

* * *

**-Movie Night: Part 4-**

It was cold. Winter had hit the city hard and for the better part of the month the streets had been frozen completely over and it was difficult to take a few steps without slipping. Temperatures had dropped to numbers Nero didn't even know were on a thermometer. Hiding away in Devil May Cry didn't offer any solace either, as the clunky furnace in the old, battered building had finally given up its struggle to continue coughing some warmth into the office.

Now it was nearly as frigid inside as it was outside. The young hunter swore he could see his breath fogging up the air before him as he huddled on the couch under at least three blankets, glaring at the blank television.

For once, he was not in the mood for movie night; not in the least. He was too annoyed by being cold all the time. Apparently several years away from Fortuna hadn't been long enough to adapt him to what locals were calling a frozen winter. That was a new thing Nero was learning this year. Before he hadn't really known winter in general, but now he was learning through experience there were many different kinds of winter. Mild winter, white winter, wet winter, now a frozen winter?

He huffed out another visible breath and growled while trying to snuggle deeper into the blankets that were offering some warmth, but if he shifted too much his cocoon would break open and the icy air would snake its way in to bite his skin. "I hate winter," he grumbled.

Eventually he started to feel warm enough that the shivers slowed and his eyes began to droop. Dante had left a while ago on a mission. He would've been back by now as it got dark earlier in the day, but he'd told Nero before leaving he was going to run a quick 'errand' before coming back. As a result it was fairly quiet in Devil May Cry, only the sounds of the city outside continuing in spite of the sub zero temperatures reaching his chilled ears. Those sounds were now so familiar that instead of keeping him awake, they helped lull him to sleep and he welcomed a nap since it would be a break from all the shivering.

With any luck, that errand Dante was running involved a hot pizza. Nero smiled faintly at the thought as he drifted off.

-o-o-o-

Nero came awake slowly, still exhausted despite the nap. His cocoon of blankets had slipped and his back was freezing. That wasn't why he'd surfaced into consciousness though. That was the fault of teeth pulling at his ear.

He grunted and worked a hand out of the blankets to bat away the source of the offending sensation. It went away, but came right back. Nero furrowed his brows and cracked an eye open, glaring up at the self-satisfied smirk hovering over him. "What do you want?"

Dante hummed at the mumbled question. "Why, your pleasant company of course," He replied, smirk growing wider.

Nero just frowned and closed his eye again, snuggling back down under the blankets.

This time he got a lick to the cheek.

"Would you go away?" Nero snapped as he opened both eyes this time, forgetting about the meager heat of the blankets in favor of reaching out to shove Dante back.

The older man just laughed at him and turned to walk away. "Fine. I'll just take my present with me then."

Nero, being avaricious, sat up completely on the couch. He still wore a frown but now it was more curious than angry. "What present?" he asked cautiously.

Knowing he had his partner hooked, Dante turned back around and pointed to a black box about two feet tall with grated vents on either side that had been set next to the couch. "Since the furnace ate shit, I figured we could do without frostbite. Went ahead and snagged a space heater with the pay from that last job."

He stared at the box silently for nearly a full minute. While he did, Dante reached over to flick on the power and turn the dial up. Within a few moments Nero could already feel ambient heat radiating from the box and he shivered as it started to warm him from the cold that was seeping through his clothes without the barrier of the blankets.

Scooting to the edge of the couch, Nero reached both hands out; holding his palms closer to the heater, his frown began to disappear as his fingers grew warm.

He was a bit startled when Dante suddenly dropped down onto the couch next to him, looking over curiously to see the other hunter hand taken off his coat, which Nero thought a bold move, and had a steaming box of pizza in his lap. A small sound drew his attention over to the television, seeing that it was now on and the fuzzy screen showed the start of a movie. Apparently he'd been so caught up in soaking in as much heat as he could he hadn't noticed Dante setting up their movie night.

Nero looked back over to Dante as he held out a piece of the warm pizza. He took it with a small sniff of thanks and bit into it with a sigh, all his tense muscles relaxing as that little space heater managed to chase away the cold that had been lingering for weeks.

Within minutes, Nero was leaning into Dante's side, nibbling on the end of a third slice of pizza and staring at the TV through half open eyes, drowsy from the waves of warmth washing over them from the heater. That paired with Dante's body heat was enough to make Nero forget it was actually cold outside still. He nuzzled into the older hunter's ribs and felt a heavy arm wrap around his shoulders in response.

"You actually had a good idea for once," Nero praised as he finally lifted his head to look up at Dante.

Dante chuckled at that from where he was lounging comfortably with his feet propped up on the small table in front of them. "Implied insult aside, thanks. It was either this or making some friction heat upstairs all night." Nero's mouth twisted into another frown at the perverted suggestion. Dante saw it and laughed again, leaning down to kiss the tip of Nero's nose. "But I decided to go the less obvious route. Mix it up a little since I figured you were tired of the same old solution to staying warm in the winter."

"I never said I didn't like the usual solution," Nero huffed, feeling his face grow hot when Dante gave him that perverted smile of his, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm warm enough with just this."

Dante heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Just my luck. I get you a nice present and all I get is a vague thank you."

The Son of Sparda's eyes went wide as his face was suddenly grabbed in a rough grip and he was yanked down for a messy kiss that was more squishing his mouth than anything sexual or intimate.

"Thanks for the heater, you drama queen." Nero muttered as he let go and turned back to the movie, once again resting against Dante's side, even throwing an arm around the other's waist in a half hug.

Dante stared down at the top of Nero's head before breaking out into a grin he couldn't hold back, settling back into the couch as well and turning his attention to finishing the movie; absently running his fingers through the pale hair of the little devil who had started nuzzling into his stomach. "You're welcome, kid."


End file.
